


The Monster Under the Bed

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226





	The Monster Under the Bed

Kurt hated early bedtime without Papa and Daddy. It was stupid and completely unnecessary because he wasn’t even tired. He shifted restlessly, trying to find a better position to be in.

“Kurt, you don’t want us to have to come in there to check on you,” Daddy called from the living room.

Kurt looked around the semi-darkened room. Papa had drawn the curtains, but a little bit of sunlight was still coming in. That’s how early it was.

“I’m not sleepy yet,” he called.

He heard Papa getting up from the couch and walking down the hallway, and he pulled the sheets over his head. He didn’t move. Not even when he felt Papa sitting on the bed next to him and patting his hip gently through the covers.

Papa finally reached up and lowered the sheet and blanket. “Kurt,” he said, admonishing lightly. “What are you doing still awake?”

“I can’t help it. I’m just not sleepy yet Papa.” Kurt’s eyes filled with tears even as he defended himself.

“It’s time for you to be sleeping,” Papa said quietly.

Kurt stared at him beseechingly. “Will Daddy sing my song to me? Please?”

Papa stood up, re-tucking sheets around Kurt and making sure that he had Beau. “Daddy already sang you your night-night song. Twice now pumpkin.”

“Just ask, Papa? Please? I can’t sleep, but maybe if I hear it again...”

Papa leaned over and kissed his forehead before walking back out to the living room. Kurt listened to the low rumble of their voices in the living room. He didn’t have long to wait until he heard Blaine’s feet walking from the living room to the bedroom.

Blaine didn’t sit on the bed, opting to lean against the doorjamb. “You are supposed to be sleeping now Kurt Elizabeth,” he reprimanded, sounding far less sympathetic than Papa.

Kurt sat up, hugging Beau tightly to his chest. “I can’t,” he whispered, his voice defiant yet teary. “I tried Daddy. I really really did. I’m just not tired. I can’t help it.”

Blaine sighed heavily, standing up straight and walking to the bed. “You get one more song, and then you need to sleep. Understood? And I expect your eyes to remain closed and your body to remain still until it’s time to get out of bed tomorrow. If you can’t sleep, I want a very good imitation.”

Kurt nodded fervently, making an ‘X’ over his chest, “Cross my heart Daddy.”

Blaine sat next to Kurt on the bed, re-tucking his sheets for the millionth time that evening. “I’m not kidding If I have to come back in here tonight, for any reason other than me going to bed, I’m going to spank your bottom with the spoon.”

Kurt nodded again, “K Daddy.”

“Papa too. We put you to bed over an hour ago.”

“Okay Daddy,” Kurt said, getting a little bit exasperated. 

“Watch it mister,” Blaine warned. When Kurt submissively dropped his eyes, murmuring a near-unintelligble sorry, he nodded. “What song baby?”

“My song Daddy,” Kurt insisted.

“Okay,” Blaine agreed, “One song though. And I want you tucked in and quiet with your eyes shut.”

Kurt closed his eyes at that, “Can I have my paci Daddy?” he asked, not opening his eyes. He wanted to suck on his fingers, but he knew that Daddy would say “no no Kurt,” and he hated that. 

Kurt accepted the pacifier held to his mouth, and he rolled onto his side, clutching Beau. Daddy smoothed the covers one more time before he started singing.

Kurt was asleep before Daddy sang, “From your head, down to your toes/you’re not much, goodness knows,” a slight smile on his lips behind the pacifier.

Blaine finished the song. Kissing Kurt one last time, he crept from the room.

“He’s asleep?” Dave asked.

Blaine collapsed onto the couch with a groan, “Yes. Although, I think three songs, three chapters of a story, two cups of water, a bottle, four monster checks, and a trip to the bathroom have got to be a personal best.”

“We did put him to bed before 9:00,” Dave pointed out.

Blaine gave him a look, “We did. Because he’s been cranky lately. Which means he needs more sleep.” he gestured irritatedly.

“I know,” Dave grabbed one of Blaine’s hands, entwining their fingers and then raising the knuckles to his lips to kiss. “But it’s early. You can’t expect him to just drop off like that.”

“I’m not asking for sleep, but he can lay quietly.”

“He could, but then we’d have to check to make sure that he hadn’t been replaced by a pod person.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned into Dave. “I’m tired. And I can’t go in there to sleep because we’re proving a point.”

“Poor baby,” Dave said indulgently, playing with Blaine’s hair. “Just close your eyes; we can go to bed in half an hour. We just need to make sure he’s really asleep this time.”

Blaine took that suggestion, and they were asleep against each other within ten minutes.

Kurt made it about 90 minutes before he woke up with a nightmare. He gave a little gasp when he woke up, dropping the pacifier. When he realized that Papa and Daddy still weren’t in bed, he wanted to grab his phone to check the time. 

But it was all the way on the bedside table, and Kurt didn’t want to move because he didn’t want the monster who lived under the bed to grab his arm and pull him out of bed so he could eat him with his big pointy teeth.

Trying to force himself to take deep breaths so the monster didn’t realize he awake, Kurt lay still. He could just go back to sleep. Daddy and Papa were probably watching TV. Kurt had probably just fallen asleep for ten minutes, and that’s why they weren’t in bed yet.

His hand stole across the mattress, and he kept his eyes closed. When his hand felt the cool plastic, he quickly jerked the phone back onto the bed and pressed a button.

It was 2:00 AM! It was 2:00 AM, and Kurt was all alone in the bedroom by himself. Where were Daddy and Papa? They should be in bed with him. Maybe the under the bed monster had crept out to the living room and eaten them.

Considering this possibility, Kurt decided that if that was what happened, the monster was likely full Which was why he hadn’t eaten Kurt when Kurt foolishly let his arm leave the bed. Sitting up, Beau clutched tightly to his chest, Kurt considered the distance between the foot of the bed and the door. Monsters didn’t come out in the light. Making a decision, he shot to his feet, moved to the end of the bed, and leapt. When he hit the floor, he was only a step from the light switch, and he quickly turned the light on, looking wildly around the room.

Dave started awake; he had heard a thump. Looking at the display on the DVD player, he groaned and shook Blaine.

“Up,” he said, his voice sleep roughened. “It’s late. Or early. We fell asleep on the couch.”

Blaine was blinking sleepily when Kurt interrupted them, “You’re supposed to be in bed with me,” he said, his voice high with outrage. This injustice simply could not stand. When they didn’t respond, he continued.

“You’re supposed to be in bed with me, and you’re out here without me, and that’s not fair.”

Dave stood up, stretching. He smiled at Kurt, “Sorry pumpkin. We accidentally fell asleep out here. We didn’t mean to, and we’re coming to the bedroom right now to sleep.”

That earned him a look of displeasure, “I woke up all alone, and it was scary.”

Blaine had finally woken up enough to stand, and he apologized to Kurt, “We didn’t mean to baby. We’re coming to bed now. I’m very sorry you were scared when you woke up.”

Kurt sniffled a little, and Papa crossed the living room to pick him up and cuddle him close. “Why were you scared pumpkin?”

“I had bad dreams and the room was dark and I had to get out of bed in the dark and I thought the under-the-bed monster had eaten you both because you weren’t in bed with me.” Kurt said in one breath, eyes wide with the horrors he had been forced to deal with alone.

“That sounds very scary,” Papa soothed, bouncing and rocking a bit as he walked Kurt back to their bedroom. He tucked Kurt back in, but Kurt sat up immediately.

“You and Daddy too,” he insisted. “I don’t like being in here all by myself in the dark Papa.”

Blaine slid into bed next to Kurt, “Why baby?”

“Dark is scary Daddy,” Kurt said quietly, snuggling against Blaine. 

“Not it’s not,” Blaine said patiently, “There’s nothing there in the dark that’s not there in the light.”

“There are monsters. They like the dark better.”

“Is that why all of the lights between the bedroom and the living room are on now?” Dave asked, finally getting into bed.

“Uh huh. Because monsters are afraid of the light.”

“Maybe we need a nightlight,” Dave offered, laying down.

Kurt nodded at that. “But mostly, you need to be in bed with me because the monster doesn’t bother me when you’re both here. Usually.”

“Alright Kurt,” Daddy said, getting a little annoyed. “We fell asleep; it wasn’t on purpose. We’ve said sorry.”

“I was scared,” Kurt whispered, tone injured.

“We understand that,” Papa soothed, “But we’re here, and everything’s fine. Time to close your eyes and go to sleep.”

Kurt obligingly settled down, although he curled up against Papa tonight, in a display of favoritism. Papa was being reasonable; the dark was scary. Daddy needed to be more sympathetic.


End file.
